Jake's girl
by Misswen
Summary: Scandal's version to Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl.
1. CH 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is a little thing I thought about when listening to Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl. Here you have Scandal's version to this song: Jake's Girl. Hope you all enjoy it and if I may, I'd like to suggest you listening to the song if you haven't. Each chapter - or most of them - will be based in a line or so of the song. Please review!**

CH 1 - " ** _Jake's a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_**."

Fitz, the ex-military soldier, now owned a chair in the Senate. As Virginia Senator, he rarely had any self time and that was getting him irritated. Asking his assistant Charlotte to call his friend Jake Ballard, he closed the door and waited for her to pass him the line when he answered. His table phone rang and Charlotte said she was connecting him with his best friend.

"Fitz, my favorite Senate member! What's up bro?" said Jake's enthusiastic voice.

"Hey mate" said Fitz, forcing a british accent "What have you been up to?!"

"Not much, to be honest. At least in work-life..." He paused.

"What do you mean with that? Do you have any news?" Fitz asked, cursious as always.

"We gotta catch up. What about grabbing a beer one of these days?" Jake tried running away from the matter he had began. "Do you still have some time for an old friend?"

"Of course! What do you say tomorrow night? AtJoe's. "

"That's great. Be there at 10."

They said their goodbyes and went back minding their own businesses. The day started to fade and darkness took its place.

Getting home from work, Olivia served herself a huge glass of red wine and started to pop a bag of popcorn in the microwave. The feeling of him touching her body would not leave her mind for an hour in weeks. His hardening member slightly brushing her dress and his hands - "Oh crap", she said out loud, realizing she was doing it again. She was Olivia Pope! She could not fall for him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket: "Miss you already" read the screen when she received another one "Whenever you can, call me." Jake was really this much of a nice guy. As the weeks went on, she did really get attached to him, as he seems to be to her. But something was off, she couldn't get exactly what just yet. Shaking those thoughts off, she stripped her pants and fancy blouse, putting on a comfortable night wear. Grabbing her favorite dinner, she placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and took a sip of her beloved wine. There was nothing like it. Expect, well... Something that she was avoiding thinking in order to not get herself soaked.

Her phone rang, bringing her back to reality.

"Well, hi. I was just about to call you." she tried to sound cute

"Bet you were. Sorry I couldn't wait, I just wanted to say goodnight and, well, listen to your voice before bedtime." he was really falling for her. To be honest, he didn't have a crush on her, he had himself jumping off a cliff.

"Okay, goodnight then. It was great hearing from you, darling."

"I guess I could say the same. Night, Liv" he made kissing sounds and then she hung up.

Although she tried, Olivia once again was not able to sleep. Her head drifted back to those long fingers inside of her, making her moan and bite her own lips. She turned on her side and put her pillow above her head, trying to push the memories away.

It was already 10:30 and still not a thing from Fitz. He decided to call, only to see him walking through the doors of their favorite bar.

"Hey there! Sorry for the delay, they caught me in the last minute for an emergency meeting. It turned out to be someone's birthday." he made a face, rolling his eyes "Couldn't get out."

Jake laughed, signing for the waiter "Yeah, don't worry, man" he gave him a man like slap on the shoulder. "Hi, I'd like a black beer." he asked as the waiter stood beside them at their booth.

"And I'll have double Scotch. Thank you".

"Tell me, FitzGerald, what's new about the Senate?"

"Well, nothing actually. To be quite honest, man, my life's as boring as it had never been. Haven't even gotten laid for what feels like ages" he said, laughing a bit at his own bitterness.

"Ugh, man, that sucks. But unfortunately for you, I can't tell you I'm in the same place as you are."

The waiter brought his drinks and left with their thanks.

"What do you mean by that? Is that what you said on the phone yesterday?"

"Yeah, it is! A couple weeks ago I met this girl and she simply won't leave my thoughts. Her body is a wonderland, man" they kept their male talk going for a few more moments when Jake split out that Fitz would love her.

"But don't you think it's quite early for her to meet your friends already?" He asked seeing how happy he was about this.

"Nah, I don't think so. She's absolutely incredible. Maybe you've heard of her already, she's a hard ass lawyer, the best in D.C., Olivia Pope, does that ring any bell for you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does... Wait, she assisted the White House last year, didn't she?" he frowned his eyebrows, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, she did! What's exactly her."

The conversation went on the whole night long, as they set up a day for the two of them - Olivia and Fitz - to meet soon enough.

 **What's it for now, everybody, hope you had a good reading! I'm cutting all the crap in the story to make it readable, so expect it to be right on point! See you the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	2. CH 2

**CH 2 "But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define. Jake's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine** "

He thrusted himself deep inside her. She moaned so loud that he had to put his fingers in her mouth to stop from waking any close neighbor. She sucked on his fingers, never getting enough. She started meeting his thursts and it only got better. Never had she felt such strong connection as with this man who was now hers. He started feeling her building up and just when she was about to scream in pleasure, Olivia woke up. Soaked and horny.

Jake, as it had always been lately, couldn't stop thiking about Olivia. It made him jumping in expectation just to think of her. Around 11am that day he decided to call her in for lunch. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey there." Jake never got tried of her. "I dreamed about you tonight."

"You did, hmm?" she said playfully "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Maybe later" he was glad to hear her groan through the phone "What did you dream about?"

"I... Mmmh.. I dreamed about you as well." she tried, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, now did you? Guess we have a little exchange to do, then" he enjoyed messing with her, even if she got a little embarrassed.

"I guess we do. So, what are you up to?" She tried running away from the dream topic.

"Not much. Wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch, tho."

"Oh, I guess so, but I still have a lot to do here at the office, so maybe at 1pm?"

"Yeah, that'll do. Anything to serve you, dame".

They shared cute sayings and hung up.

At lunchtime, they met at Gettysgurger, where they served Olivia's favorite dish other than popcorn and wine. When they ordered, Olivia went crazy talking about her insane new client who had this young lover who we intended to give all his belongings if he died any soon.

"I bet she's enjoying his intentions" Jake joked, but Olivia wasn't having it.

"He's being stupid. I don't care how much they lover each other, but he has two other children, they are grown ups, yeah, but they have rights to their heritage. I -" she stopped when she realized she was overwhelming him with informations he didn't need or care about. "I... I'm sorry." She laughed at her silliness "I just... Went crazy about this. Really, I'm sorry"

Jake laughed at her and didn't waste any time for meeting his lips with hers. "I adore the way you get involved with work. It amazes me, really." this made Olivia smile from ear to ear. Their dishes arrived and they ate in silence for a little while.

"When are you free next week?" He asked taking a new bite of his burger.

"Saturday night will do. What do you plan?"

"I want you to meet someone that's very special to me." That made Olivia choke with a french fries.

"You... You're not taking me to meet your mother, are you? It's... It's not that I don't want it, it's just that I don't think I'm ready for it just yet, I..." Olivia stopped when she saw Jake was laughing of her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I found it funny how you jumped to conclusions. You are so cute" he gave her a peck on the lips and said "Relax, tho, it's not my mother. It's just my best friend" he smiled.

"Okay, then... Best friends are easier to deal with than mothers. I'm sorry, I just made a fool of myself" she laughed hard at that.

Having scheduled a date to meet up with Fitz, they finished lunch and Jake accompained Olivia to her work place. He had never been to it, it was just like her: simple but sofisticated and inviting. After a lip peck, he waved to her from the elevator door. She entered the office and now she was the hard ass Olivia Pope again: she wore a white hat.

He was going crazy. He missed her touch, her mouth on his, her dark chocolate orbs staring at him while he licked her and kissed all the spots of her small frame. Their only time had been the greatest for both of them. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Saturday night finally arrived for Jake's satisfaction and at 10 they met at Joe's.

"Hey man!" Fitz gave him a shoulder hug. Jake greeted him and they sat facing each other on the booth. "Where's your girl?" he asked his best friend.

"Ugh, she got caught up in work. Such a mad life this one of hers." He commented.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not actually sure what she does now. Well, not even in her White House time I ever got to see her. Guess she's really that busy."

They kept the talk light as they waited for Olivia to arrive. Jake was at his edge and was not wanting to wait any longer. "I better call her", he said, already dialing her phone number. She answered as soon as it rang and said "Hey Jake. I'll be there in about 3 minutes" she chuckled. They hang up and Jake asked the waiter for a beer and a glass of Bordeaux for Olivia. As the waiter left, Olivia showed up right from behind him. She smiled at Jake for his acknowledgment of ordering her favorite red.

"Liv." He said as he got up and motioned to Fitz, who was sitting with his back turned to her "Fitz, this is Olivia"

He turned to look at her and her smile fadded just as did his. They frowned, hands stuck mid way for a shake.

"Hi." she said, staring deep into his blue pools.

"Hi." he answered, finally reaching for her hand.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! More coming soon!**


	3. CH 3

**Things are getting interesting, you guys! Please review, it's SO important to me!**

 _ **CH 3 - FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Fitz was getting bored at the bar that night. He had called Jake, who happened to be travelling aboard. He asked for one more Scotch. What was wrong in getting drunk after a shitty day at work? The bartender served him and he spun around to watch whatever there was to be watched in the boredom of the full bar. Turning left, he peeked a beautiful lower part of a brown leg, the foot covered in an expensive-looking high heel. There was no one facing her in the booth. He waited to see if he could move closer, expecting to see a man walking towards her at any time. But that didn't happen. So he took a chance, getting closer to her seat and sitting across from her. She looked up to find out who happened to choose that seat. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.**_

 _ **"Hi." He said, still a bit overwhelmed by her beauty "What's such a pretty lady doing alone here at this time?"**_

 _ **She was tired of getting these pickup lines, there never was a good one. "Nothing you aren't, Mister..." She paused for him to say his name.**_

 _ **"Fitz." He smiled devilishly. "And you are?"**_

 _ **"Alex. " She smiled.**_

 _ **"So... Alex" he couldn't keep from smiling at this beauty. "What are you drinking?"**_

 _ **"Nothing just yet. What would you like to suggest me?" She stared deeply into his eyes, searching for what he was trying to do here. She liked being Alex. There was not much to discuss when she was Alex: no work, no problems, nothing her real life brought her.**_

 _ **"I'd suggest a Martini to begin. How does that sound to you?"**_

 _ **"Sounds great. Thank you" she smiled and he waved to the waiter.**_

 _ **Fitz tried to make her talk about a bunch of things, but she didn't like sharing Alex's life. Maybe because there was nothing to share, since she had made her up. So she always ended up flirting with him, not that he would complain, of course. About an hour passed and Alex had already moved to his side. Intense lookings lead to her typical line "I don't wanna be here anymore. Would you like to take me anywhere?" She tried to avoid her own suggestivities.**_

 _ **Fitz got taken a bit surprised by that, since there had only been a small amount of time of talking. "Yeah, sure." He didn't know what to suggest her, tho. He was afraid she thought he was wanting too much already.**_

 _ **Noticing Fitz hesitate, she looked him right in the eyes and said "Your house or mine?'**_

 _ **Alex closed the door with a thud right after Fitz entered, locking it and turning to face him. They had taken an Uber to get to her appartment, which was the closest of both their places. Not a single word was spoken during the ride. As they took the elevator, she felt his hardening member slightly brushing her dress and his hands on her waist. They entered the appartment and he looked down at her, a bit embarrassed because of the silence. "I..." he started, but Alex wouldn't waste any time with this. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard and hot. "Turn left then go straight, the last door is my room." she whispered in his ear, making his neck hair jump up. He took her coat off, leaving it on the way. The feeling of her small body pressed against his, her arms tight around his neck. They collapsed on the bed, his hands never leaving her, neither their mouths would separate. She took off his white shirt, almost ripping it since it would take too long to open all of its bottons. He stripped her off the upper part of her dress and was soon reaching for the zipper to finally get her as he wanted when she moaned low, feeling his hot hands on the bare skin of her stomach.**_

 _ **"Oh, fuck" he whispered, unzipping her and taking the piece of clothing to the floor, leaving her in a matching leopard bra and panties. He stopped for a second, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.**_

 _ **Alex smiled, reaching for his belt and mischievously saying "What are you waiting for?"**_

 _ **He stepped out of his pants, which left both of them only on their underwear. Fitz laid slowly above her, kissing his way up to her mouth. "You are so gorgeous" he complemented her, which made her grin. He kissed her lightly, and as the caresses got heavier, he reached to unclasp her bra in her back, doing it quite fast for someone who hadn't done it in a while. They hurried as if they didn't have any time to waste, the sexual tension getting stronger around them. Soon they were naked, covered only by the thin grey sheet of her bed. They made out until they got too hot to handle only with simple touches. Fitz gave her a wet kiss and caressed one of her breasts in his hands, lowering his head so that his mouth would meet the other nipple. He reached for his wallet and rolled a condom down his length. Her hands took over his thick hair, brushing her fingers through it.**_

 _ **"Ugh, Fitz..." she whispered and pulled his hair in order to look at him in the eyes "I need you" she said low. He took that as his directions to be followed and started kissing her neck, almost leaving purple wet pools on it. He was going crazy with her touches, her mouth on his, her dark chocolate orbs staring at him while he licked her and kissed all the spots of her small frame. He decided to go down and make it her time. He licked her hot center, feeling her shake a bit. Circling her clit with his tongue, he pushed one finger inside her, making her moan and bite her own lips. Fitz was driving her crazy already, feeling himself throbbing. He felt her ready and to her surprise, - she had her eyes closed - he pushed his long self inside her wet pussy. She almost screamed by the sensation, and he supported himself on his arms to watch her beautiful body react to their love making. She pulled his body closer to hers, wanting to feeling him more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started pressing her finger nails into his skin, leaving him all marked. He thrusted himself deep inside her. She moaned so loud that he had to put his fingers in her mouth to stop from waking any close neighbor. She sucked on his fingers, never getting enough. She started meeting his thursts and it only got better. Fitz started feeling her building up as she screamed in pleasure, so close to the ecstasy that he decided to stop.**_

 _ **"What the fuck?" She half screamed to him, making him laugh hard. "What are you laughing at? This is not funny, I-" at that, Fitz thrusted deep inside her again, making her shut up.**_

 _ **"I want you all on four." he whispered in her ear. She smiled devilishly and got laid on her stomach as he caressed her back, leaving a trade of kisses. She stood on her knees and palms, giving him all he wanted to see.**_

 _ **"Fuck, Alex, you are too hot" he said as he leaned toward her. He slightly slapped her ass, waiting for her reaction. When she moaned, he gave her another slap and filled her**_

 _ **once again, which drove her mad in a matter of minutes. She was almost reaching the edge as was him, having Fitz going in and out of her as fast as he could. They came together in between moans and screams, falling to the bed, Fitz rolling over. Breathing heavily, they were not able to speak.**_

 _ **"Shit." She breathed out**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know" he agreed with her. "That was insane".**_

 _ **A couple minutes passed, they slowed their heart beats and evened their breathing. She turned to him, facing that handsome piece of heaven.**_

 _ **"What are you thinking?" he asked, wishing she would open up a bit more after the mindblowing sex they just had. She, then, pulled the sheets away, making sure he saw her perfect body, and straddled him.**_

 _ **"I wanna go again", she said, feeling his member hard against her ass. She was getting wetter by the second and there was only one thing she could do about it. She sat on him, making him moan loudly. Feeling himself inside her was like getting high. Fitz had never felt something like that before. And when she started to go up and down, the only thing he could do was to close his eyes and love this insane woman.**_

"Hi." she said, staring deep into his blue pools.

"Hi." he answered, finally reaching for her hand. Her palm was hot and he felt his heart race and his head spin.


	4. CH 4

**CH 4 - "And she's watching him with those eyes; And she's loving him with that body I just know it; And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"**

Their uncomfortable selves seemed to go unnoticed by Jake, whom was too excited about all of this to even realize they were acting kinda weird.

Fitz's mind was racing. He needed answers. Why the hell was this woman - the, let's be honest, best he had never had in his entire life; the one whom had him right in the palm of her hand, the one who got him addicted to her scent, her skin, her voice - whom he had known as "Alex" calling herself "Olivia" now, claiming to be his best friend's girlfriend, acting like she was a different person from that wild sex crazy he had met and found genuinely outstanding, felt like he could never let go of her, like he needed her to breathe.

Unconsciously, he was driven back to his seat, only to notice Jake's hand on Olivia's lower back, which made him red in envy, almost blacking out in jealousy.

Olivia was shocked. But she knew better on how to deal with crisis than simply playing the headache card and leaving, making up excuses in order to get Jake hurt and never seeing him again. After all, she did like him. He was a great guy, always treating her nicely, even though they had only been seeing each other for like weeks. There was nothing she could do instead of sitting there in that booth beside her boyfriend, facing the man whom she had been thinking about having again for all the minutes of her life since their amazing night together at her house. The feeling of his hands on her body, his fingertips never leaving her heated center; she could get wet just by the thought.

Fitz couldn't stand it. The way Jake looked at her. And worse: the way she looked back at him. Clearly uncomfortable, but he obviously didn't see or care. Her chocolate orbs filled with apprehension Fitz was able to see a mile away.

"How come you two never met?" Jake asked them, startling both from their thoughts. His smile widening.

Olivia was the first to answer. "I don't know, actually. Maybe we're both too busy, you know how work can be tough". She said, smiling while avoiding Fitz's look.

"Yeah, that must be it. But, to be honest, I do feel like I've seen you before." Fitz was mad. He was being played, so he demanded answers at that very moment. He needed some alone time with Alex. Well, Olivia. He needed to understand what the heck was happening. But he knew it could not happen right there, it would hurt Jake badly and he didn't want that. So he decided to play dumb for now. "I don't know, maybe around the Senate or something like that." He gave her a yellow smile, which she returned with a grin.

"Sure, that's the most probable anyways." She needed to play it cool. There was no way to get out of it if she didn't.

At that point, the waiter brought their drinks, which Olivia was glad for, taking in her Bordeaux almost too fast, making her head spin. Fitz, a bit shocked, took a sip of his beer, not even feeling its taste, because the only taste in his mouth for the last weeks had been Olivia's lips and body. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? Having Olivia in Jake's arms was killing him already and it had just been 5 minutes. 'This is bullshit' he thought to himself and rolled his eyes at Olivia's hand in his cheek for a peck after he asked her how her day had been. Her answer was simple and fast: "Good", so Jake let it be, knowing it was not the moment for that talk.

Jake also seemed to notice the weirdness in Fitz's behaviour, because he locked eyes with him while making small talk about the Senate and how it was working for him. Olivia sat staring at both her men, awaiting for a tip as to what to do next, her eyes glued on Fitz's, fearing he would open his mouth at any moment, praying he wouldn't say a word, because it would be too much for Jake.

"So, Olivia..." Fitz started, making her shake a bit, fearing his words "The White House, huh? What's that like?" He smiled through his beer, giving Jake a knowing look.

"It was great, actually. But as the President's time was up, I decided that I needed to work in a different space. So that's how my firm came to life. We call it OPA, which goes for Olivia Pope and Associates. The White House was amazing, tho. A really hard work to be done, sure, but very gratifying." She smiled, pushing a strand of hair from her face. Fitz smiled, which made her heart dance in her chest. She locked eyes with him, his full of lust and confusion; hers full of indecision, fear and, of course, desire. She didn't really want to hurt Jake. But she did want to be with Fitz. She needed to, at least, talk to him, make him listen to her explanations, make sure he did understand her. And, as if reading her mind, Jake excused himself to the bathroom. He gave her a peck on the lips and Fitz, an assuring smile.

As soon as Jake was gone by the door, Olivia and Fitz locked eyes: confusion, anger, lust, all meeting in the contact, while blue pools sank in brown ones. For a moment, Fitz went mute and Olivia took that as her chance to talk.

 **After the second round, Fitz fell asleep in Alex's bed. She laid facing him, admiring all of his beauty. He seemed so peaceful then, like he had no worries or problems, like everything he ever needed was this night with her. Normally, whenever she went out and found someone whom she had interest in, she would take them home - she would never put her own safety in danger, going to a stranger's house, at that time at night would not be the greatest of the ideas; besides, if anything she didn't want happened at her house, in a click, Huck would know about it and come rescue her - then she would do whatever she felt like doing - drinking, dancing, have insane sex, etc - and then finding a way to never meet them again. The process was simple when she was Alex. She did not understand what Fitz did to her. The effect he had on her. It made no sense. It had never been that good. His breathing, apart, already made her want to keep him there. Remembering the moments they had just shared drove her mad in desire, her wish was to wake him up by sucking him, make love to him all over again. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Shaking those thoughts away, she caught herself realizing she could not kick him out. She blinked, not believing in what she was doing. 'Shit, I'm screwed' she thought to herself, deciding that everything would make more sense after she showered and took that scent of his off of her. She got out of the bed and slipped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on her back, she felt like she could be there for hours. She needed to clear her mind, which the water was already helping with, when a big hand came from behind her and circled her waist, while the other hand slipped down, attching to one of her boobs, his mouth kissing her neck deliciously gently, so, that her mouth opened and she gasped, feeling all of her thoughts being vanished from her mind, only focusing on the pleasure this man was able to make her feel. He, roughly, turned her around, making her face him. The tension between them was growing incredibly strong, when she got on the tips of her toes and kissed him hard, her leg's muscles hardening with the strength she was applying. Fitz broke the kiss to smile, a small laugh coming from his lips. She stopped, staring up at him.**

 **"What are you laughing about?" She asked, very confused. The fact that he hadn't stopped laughing slightly was not making her more comfortable.**

 **"Nothing, it's just... Your muscles got hard because you are streching to reach me. You're so small, you're so cute on your tip toes to kiss me." He grinned widely.**

 **"Oh, come on" she slapped his chest playfully "I'm not cute." She said, pretending to be getting angry.**

 **"You bet your pretty ass you are, ma'am" he slapped her ass in return, grinning mischievously.**

 **"I. Am. Not. Cute." She made sure to separate every word to make him understand her point. Locking eyes with him, she got on her knees, taking his hot and hard latex covered member in her hand, making sure he saw every move of hers. She took him fully in her mouth, which made him gasp and moan her name.**

 **"Alex, that's..." Good. Great. Wonderful. The best ever. Mindblowing. He couldn't say it. She was making such a good job down there, he was about to come for the third time that night when she decided to have her revenge for the fact that he had stopped fucking her when she was getting to her climax just a couple hours before. She placed a light kiss on the tip of his dick, getting up.**

 **"It feels good, doesn't it? To have absolutely all the control." She said, a whisper in his ear. She grinned as she jumped for him to hold her, plugging her legs around him. Fitz smiled and held her in place, her pussy begging for him to fulfill her. He took a step forward, pressing her against the wall, having the certainty that she would not slip through all the wetness of the shower. She pushed her hips away, making room for him to enter her and, as he did, she couldn't help but scream in pleasure, while making an effort to straddle him in this new position. Fitz was in heaven. This woman was all he needed that day, she made him feel complete as he thrusted deep inside her. He did not get her yet, did not understand how her mind worked, but he knew their minds worked in the same perfect pace when it came to sex. Their sex was amazing. Never had Alex experienced something so strong and intense as it. She felt like she could be whoever she wanted when it was about him, she felt like she could tell him she was the queen of England and he would still fuck her with the same intensity and passion. It was different. She liked it. He liked it.**

 **He came right after her, holding her tight against his hot, wet body.**

"Look, Fitz, I-" she started, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't. I don't even wanna hear your voice. How could you? How did you, by the way? Did you track me down and decided the best way to reach me was by pretending to be in love with my best friend?" Olivia went mute. She could not believe those words were coming from his mouth. The mouth which kissed her skin so gently and gloriously. The mouth she craved to heve her own attached to. Olivia was taken aback by his words, but it didn't take long for her to put her attitude on.

"What the hell are you talking about? I would never chase you or track you down, this is insane. It's a pure, ironical and ridiculous coincidence." She smiled because she couldn't help it, this was worse than she could ever imagine. "I wish as much as you do that we were not in this situation." She stopped to stare at him. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips. She saw all the desire she felt for him in his eyes. She smiled, making his heart race and her own melt when he smiled back. In a glance, Fitz saw Jake returning from the bathroom.

"We need talk another time. Jake's coming back now." He told her, since she had her back turned to the bathroom's door.

"Okay. Here" she reached inside her purse and handed him a card "This is from my office. Call me tomorrow." She winked, half-smiling. After all, there were not many options on how to deal with this situation. They just needed to decided which one they were going to choose.

Jake came back, sitting beside Olivia and sliding his arm around her shoulder, which made Fitz nervous. Olivia was uncomfortable as well, but Jake kept the conversation going for the next hour.

As the time seemed not to pass any more, Fitz decided it was his time to leave. Giving them the "work tomorrow morning, gotta get up early" excuse, he said his goodbyes and made his way home.

Olivia lived near the bar, so she drove them to her place. Jake was texting on his phone while she was keeping her eyes on the road. They never really talked too much. Olivia, being the bussinesswoman she was, she didn't get much time to shere her life with someone. And Jake did not seem to want to share his with her as well: he never talked about his past and rarely did talk about his plans for the future. They only lived for today. It looked as if Jake was only there to make her company there and then. No future, no plans. Olivia really liked that, so she never questioned it. She actually thought it was weird the way he had been acting the last week. Sure, they had only known each other for a couple weeks, but the last one was different. He was always on his phone - she did not think it would be appropriate for her to ask whom he was texting -, but when he was with her, like dinner that night or lunch previously that week, or even taking her to her office, he was acting very lovingly, which was... different. She was not used to having someone around almost all the time. She was afraid she soon would feel like she was suffocating because of the amount of attention she was recieving from him. It felt as if he was there to take care of her and watch her in order to keep her safe. She shoke the thought away, focusing on their "now and here" spirit. She parked and heard Jake's phone ring. He excused himself, told her to get going, and that he would catch up with her in a minute. She accepted his instructions, grabbing her purse from the backseat of the car and making her way to the inside of the building.

"Yes, I just came back now. It was great. Yeah, don't worry." She heard him say lowly because of the distance. She stopped "Alright. I better make a stop there tomorrow for us to talk. It is going to work, there's nothing to worry about, I do know what I'm doing. Alright, goodnight. Bye." Olivia hurried to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the buttons quickly. Jake would soon be right after her. She got to her floor and opened the door, leaving it open for him. In a matter of seconds, Jake entered the appartment, closing the door behind him. "Olivia?" He asked when he did not see her around.

"In the kitchen!" She spoke. "Do you want some wine?"

"Do you have beer?" He asked, knowing she would have bought them just for him.

"Sure." She said, grabbing one from the fridge and handing it to him. "What was that call about?" She eyed him carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, of course..." She tried.

"Oh, I don't. It was just work."

Olivia, knowing what she had heard, froze slightly, arching her brows. "Okay." She said after a bit. Jake leaned in, reaching for her lips. She gave in, because this man was so hot for her, she could feel it. His hands slipped to the hem of her dress by her knees and pulled it up a few inches. The feeling of his hands on her - not the exact hands she had been craving - was making her hot as well. The thoughts of blue pools eyefucking her drove her mad, making her open her own eyes. Unfortunately, there was a pair of green - not those blue - ones staring at her. She needed to focus. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. He kissed her hungrily, hands on the sides of her thighs. Keeping her eyes closed, Olivia could not think clearly, so she stopped their kiss to breathe. He kissed her neck, tracing a line of kisses through her collarbone.

"Jake. I think we better stop here. I think I... I need to call it a night." He was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concearn in his eyes.

"Nothing... I just don't feel well. Maybe I've had to much wine. If you would like to spend the night and just hold me till I fall asleep, I'd enjoy that." She said sweetly.

Jake smiled to her, nodding. Olivia got up from the couch, pulling him by the hand. Entering her room, Olivia grabbed a matching pair of pajamas and found a pair of sweet pants for Jake to sleep in. She handed him the pants and entered the bathroom, washing all the make up off, brushing her teeth, changing and soon coming back to the room. Olivia laid back on the left side of the bed, awaiting for him to come from the restroom. Once he did -shirtless -, he laid by her side and within minutes, they were asleep, his arms around her.

 **That's it for now, everybody! Longer chap for the reviwer whom asked for it! I'd like to give a shoutout to my reviwers - pianogirl1, Rachgreengeller, viva1215, OlitzEndGame87 - it is REALLY important that you guys review, so I've decided that I'll always give a shoutout to my reviwers! So, if you want to see your name here, don't forget to leave a comment! XOXO**


End file.
